


Let’s Be Alone Together

by STARSdidathing



Series: Between the Two of Us [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Kissing, Light Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Feels, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Skinny Dipping, Tony Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: A friendship that can stand the test of time and a man who adores him for who he is; this is the most valuable thing that Loki possesses and he will not risk it for the world. Or, more accurately, he will not take a risk of his heart. Because love is only useful if the person loves you back, and Loki isn't about to take chances where Anthony is concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a slightly dark fic just before yet a lot of people have been asking for some fluff. Wanting something lighter in the face of well.... I'm not going to put that on my fic. This will be enough of a reminder. The point is, please find below something that is less full of angst and twisted moral ambiguity. Take care my lovely readers. ♥
> 
> This was in response to a prompt that my friend and I both wrote something for "skinny dipping". Mine went a little haywire but hers is lovely. We have a series together of ideas we're both going to be writing something for. You should go check it out and give her some love. She is a fabulous writer and needs to be praised for it XD ♥

When Loki was in a bad mood, the whole palace and most of Asgard would know about it.

His magic would crackle and his scowl would be even fiercer than usual. His thoughts might make him a danger to himself - vicious, hurtful whispers of _you’ll never be good enough_ \- but it was his rage that made any who approached him a target for his sharp tongue and his more bitter spells.

For centuries, no one save his mother could talk to him in that state and expect to leave unscathed.

It all changed when Loki met Anthony.

Anthony Stark was brash but never quite rude. He toed the line of respectability by being too intelligent and charming to make anyone stay too mad at him. Loki had eyed him a few times before they’d met, admiring his handsome face and roguish smile under a mask of disinterest.

The first time Loki had truly paid attention to him was when Anthony had been invited to join Thor and his friends on a campaign. Loki had been attending under duress, but he had still _attempted_ to talk sense into one of Thor’s more brainless plots.

He’d been receiving little success (hardly surprising) when Anthony had done the unthinkable; he’d _agreed with Loki_. He joined his side, _argued his case_ and politely but noticeably told Thor, _you are wrong and your brother is right_.

It hadn’t changed anything, of course. Thor’s plan still went ahead; Thor and his brainless friends still (eventually) needed to be helped, but when Thor had walked away with a laugh and a jest, Anthony had grit his teeth before turning to Loki and asking, “When this goes terribly wrong, Prince Loki, how would you have us rescue them?”

“You believe he will need rescuing? Prince Thor the Thunderer?” Loki had asked him, only just hiding his surprise.

“Yes, I believe he will and what is more,” he tilted his head, intelligent eyes seeing things that no other Aesir had ever dared to spy. “I believe he gains more assistance from a wise watcher than even he is aware.”

Loki’s heart had raced; pride, pleasure and vindication flooding through him and leaving a burning trail of satisfaction. He _wanted_ to hear more, to be seen for his talents rather than sneered at or dismissed. 

He wanted _many_ things in that moment, but Loki knew better.

“Those are words you should be more wary of saying,” Loki warned him, but more gently than he would grant many others. “Thor is a brave warrior and he is your Crown Prince.”

Anthony eyed him, their gazes holding for a long moment before Anthony’s mouth tipped up slightly, almost sadly. “I must disagree, Prince Loki. They are words that should be said more often. After all,” he glanced between Loki and Thor. “I know I prefer to follow a man into battle whom I trust to get us through it alive.”

He then nodded softly in respect before Anthony encouraged his horse to move after the others, but he still added a further remark over his shoulder. “If you require my services to protect them, my Prince, you need only ask it of me.”

Loki had hesitated, the moment stretching out before him and a decision inches from his grip. He’d known it could be a ruse, an attempt to discover how little he worshipped Thor and to reveal his disdain to the entirety of the Aesir but... but for the first time in his life he felt like someone had believed in _him_. He felt like Anthony had truly thought he was the better prospect over his _brother_ and Loki had been too weak, too desperate for that kind of acceptance to do anything but call after the Aesir.

“Wait.”

Anthony had paused and twisted in his seat to look over at the Prince. Loki had carefully edged his horse closer. “You would take my order over that of my brother?”

“I would take a wise decision over an illogical one.”

Loki couldn’t suppress the small twitch of his smile even as he chastised, “You speak of the Crown Prince.”

“That doesn’t change my answer,” Anthony replied, smirking ever so slightly, “or its accuracy.”

“You are different than the others, Anthony Howardson,” Loki told him, far too much pleasure slipping into his tone, but he hadn’t been able to hold it in.

Anthony had just grinned. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so complimented, Prince Loki.”

Loki had chuckled before directing him to move forward. Anthony had complied and they’d joined the others quickly enough. When the faults in Thor’s plans came before them (as they so often did) Loki was prepared and, for the first time, he had a conspirator who was aligned with him too.

It was invigorating to fight at the side of someone who turned to _him_ for direction, who followed _his_ advice and stood by his side when the battle was won. Congratulated _him_ and celebrated victory with a toast to _his_ good judgment and battle prowess.

It was intoxicating.

Yet, Loki had still found some wonder in how quickly they became friends, in how excited Anthony was to associate and spend time with him. He found it far _less_ surprising in how quickly he fell for the other man. He had never found himself attracted to women and had long ago accepted it as one more despised and unacceptable tendency that he had.

It, and the disgust given to his magic - to his very _existence_ \- had become slightly more bearable when he had Anthony by his side. Anthony who wanted nothing more from him but friendship, who adored his magic and blinked with surprise but otherwise ignored or had little care for Loki taking male lovers instead of female when they visited Alfheim.

Centuries had passed since he’d taken a chance and encouraged Anthony to side with him against Thor. Centuries of a friendship that was more precious to him than even Asgard’s throne. Centuries of being _in love_ with the other man and knowing that Anthony might accept his inclinations towards men, but would never return them himself.

Loki had mostly made his peace with it - yet when being honest with himself (which he rarely tried to be) he knew that the flame he held for Anthony would never fade or die. It burned too bright and warmed him too completely whenever he was in the other man’s presence.

He loved Anthony, but it didn’t mean he had to act on it.

Loki found he could bury and ignore it more often than not. He felt the burst of pleasure when he saw Anthony, felt his nerves come alight when they clasped hands, necks, or wrapped arms around each other. He _felt_ everything, but he could pretend that he didn’t, if only to save them both the embarrassment of an unwanted advance.

There were some days though, where he forgot all about his affection, when rage and bitterness blinded his mind and wiped clean everything. It could take him hours of solitude, hours in Anthony’s company as his friend soothed him before Loki even remembered how much he cared.

Today had been one such day.

Odin had belittled him, wiped his concerns aside and granted Thor his wish to travel to another realm and _further_ diminish their respect and standing among the other realms. Loki knew what the Elves thought of them, knew that he, Frigga and Anthony alone had their respect. He knew that fear and power kept the realms in line, it didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of the reputation Thor was gaining for his _idiocy_ and _loutish_ behaviour.

Odin believed Heimdall’s eye protected him enough, Odin believed the threat of his wrath would hold the swords of the embittered. _Loki_ believed a swift lesson would teach Thor a degree of humility, and would make it easier for Loki to stomach the idea of his brother one day ruling as King.

Anthony had found him pacing and growling in his chambers. He requested the story and Loki told him without ceremony, spitting his fury and revealing his vulnerability and _hurt_ over being overlooked. As despite his best intentions, it was plain to see the question that always rested at the root of his pain; _why won’t he **listen** to me?_

Anthony, in comparison _had_ listened to him. He had also supported and _agreed_ with Loki and it made his shoulders slump with weariness. He’d then suggested the one thing Loki hadn’t expected, but suddenly, desperately _wanted_. 

“Let’s leave the palace, Loki.” He smiled and stood. “Come out to the forests with me. If they cannot appreciate you when you’re here, we shall leave them to their own doom. Perhaps the city will burn beneath them until you can come back and put out the flames.”

“Hah,” Loki laughed, but far too bitterly. “And have Thor be heralded instead for his timely calling of rain?”

Anthony’s face twisted into something sour. “Eh. Then they can burn.” He held out his hand. “Come into the forest with me. We could use some time away, as while I do love the tricks that you craft in revenge, I don’t think it would be wise to play them on the court and the Allfather right now.”

“So you think they should be allowed to grow complacent?” Anthony’s grin spread, wide and happy at the hint of Loki’s agreement to his plan. “You think I should take my time receiving my satisfaction?”

“I think you should come to the forest with me,” Anthony firmly repeated. “For although I am sure your tricks will be captivating, you and I both know that we are never wholly satisfied.”

 _I could be_. The thought came quick and fast and was filled with the familiar longing for the man in front of him. He smiled through the pain and told his friend. “I’ll come to the forest with you. Allow me to pack-”

Anthony gripped his wrist and stopped him. “Why pack? You have magic and we have the skill to hunt. I say we disappear and leave them guessing. We’ve survived worse woods than Asgard’s outskirts. Let us be a little wild, Loki. Who knows what we might discover when left to fend for ourselves?”

“A need for a new tunic and the disgrace of your facial hair,” Loki teased lightly, but he still allowed himself to be pulled until he was standing and being lead towards the door.

“I'll weather it for you, my Prince.” Anthony told him with a wink, and Loki’s heart twisted. It also made his eyes flutter closed for but a moment even as Anthony continued, “Now let us make our way out without being caught.”

Anthony was crouched; ready to sneak his way through the halls, but Loki merely rolled his eyes and twisted his hand. His magic enveloped them and dropped them neatly inside the stables. They were alone and near their horses and Anthony turned on him with a pout. “That is hardly in the spirit of my plan.”

“I thought you preferred mine over all others?” Loki questioned him while stepping backwards; mourning the way Anthony let his skin go. “And how can I ignore such an inferior route when mine is far better?”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “And yet when I ask for your help because I don’t wish to walk, you say it is a crude waste of your abilities. I sometimes wonder if you truly are my friend,” Anthony’s glare was full of mock suspicion and a hint of true laughter. “Or merely take delight in teasing me.”

_How I would love to tease you, my dear Anthony. How I could show you the many ways I **would** delight in it._

Loki let himself smile. “Perhaps I am merely keeping you from growing too rotund. You do enjoy feasts a little too dangerously, Anthony.”

Anthony scoffed and twisted to face Loki, displaying his muscles and his attractive, _perfect_ form. It was all in jest, but Loki still let his eyes rush over and take in the other man in the few moments he could steal. “There has not been a feast yet that has damaged the way many a beautiful maiden sees me.” Anthony winked and dropped his arms. “I am sure my reputation would have them climb in after me, regardless of any weight you may _believe_ I am forming.”

 _Remove your clothing and I can be assured_. Loki would love to say such a thing to him and be encouraged. _It is not only maidens who would climb in after you. Not only **me**_. How Loki would love to reach out and touch and take. _It is not only **your** reputation that is legendary; allow me to show you my own._

“We could attempt an illusion?” Loki suggested while beginning to prepare his horse. “See how much luck you will have with a bit less beauty on your form.”

Anthony had also gone for his stallion but he popped his head around the corner to laugh at him - Loki had given Anthony space beside his own horse long ago, wanting him close in any way he could manage. “My Loki, are you calling me _beautiful?_ ”

He fluttered his eyelashes and chuckled again before going back to his horse, missing the briefest flash of painful longing that swept through Loki’s eyes. “I cannot help describing what women see in you.”

If his voice came out slightly too flat, he hid it by looking distracted, by preparing for their journey and minimising further conversation. It did work as Anthony merely laughed some more and took to saddling his own horse. When they were prepared, they guided their stallions from the stable and stepped into the saddles soon after. 

Anthony grinned at him when they were seated; wild, daring and _happy_. Loki’s heart swelled in his chest and he wanted to kiss him so much that it hurt to stay where he was, to look at Anthony and keep himself from cupping his neck and getting lost in his eyes and his mouth.

“I shall race you to the trees, Loki. Let us see if you can catch or best me!”

“And what do I gain if I win?” Loki was just quick enough to ask.

Anthony smirked and suggested with a lavish wink. “Whatever my Prince desires.”

He was gone in but a moment and Loki was a second behind. It was centuries of knowing Anthony, centuries of denying himself, that kept his thoughts from wondering, from _wishing_. He knew the reach of his desires, and he knew that gaining what he truly wanted from Anthony was beyond even the furthest stretch of his grasp.

It didn’t bear contemplating, not if he wanted to lose his best friend for nothing more than the pleasure of a few seconds.

While he was silent, while he pretended, Loki was safe.

* * *

They spent a good portion of the afternoon riding and then leading their horses through the forest. It was hot and they were avoiding paths wherever they could. It was frustrating and tiresome and _filthy_ and Loki loved it.

He loved Anthony’s constant amusement and his tendency to trip over his own feet due to being distracted by their conversations. Loki completely forgot his anger and his bitterness and just enjoyed being alone with the other man - enjoyed the knowledge that Anthony was doing this _for him._

When they finally reached a clearing (one that Anthony recognised, based off his pleased reaction), Anthony tied up his horse and Loki did the same. “This will be perfect. No one comes this way anymore but it’s a beautiful spot.”

“Oh?” Loki raised his eyebrows. “I did not know you spent so much time in the woods.”

“Well, I did,” Anthony shrugged, looking around and frowning faintly, “when I was young and had few friends. I enjoyed the ability to be alone when my father rarely allowed me it at home.”

Loki knew of Anthony’s home life before his parents had died. There were few things Loki _didn’t_ know anymore. “He must have been unhappy, when you returned.”

“When he noticed,” Anthony agreed, distractedly, “yes.”

How Loki _wished_ he could have found a younger Anthony, hugged him, befriended him - _escaped_ with him.

“Ah!” Anthony darted to one side of the clearing and started pushing branches aside. He glanced back. “Shall you conjure some food and drink for the horses?”

Loki rolled his eyes, but did as requested, pilfering them from the stable’s stores with a spell and bringing them before their relaxing stallions. When it was completed, Anthony gestured him over and he obliged and joined the other Aesir.

They had to push through quite a bit of undergrowth, sweating further due to the dampness and heat, but despite Loki’s complaints and Anthony’s dismissive and hushing replies, they soon reached a second, smaller clearing that contained a beautiful still pond. Loki’s body instantly coveted the cool water on his skin.

He only looked away when he heard the sound of clothing hitting the ground. Jerking his head to Anthony, he found the other man pulling off his clothing one piece at a time. Loki’s eyes widened as despite the _many_ decades of their friendship he had never once bathed with Anthony, he had never once _seen_ Anthony naked.

He’d seen him shirtless; muddy and bleeding after sparring with other Aesir. He’d watched sweat slide down Anthony’s chest and felt lust bolt through him at seeing the other man's muscled, bronzed skin. Loki had wanted to pin Anthony, to make _himself_ just as filthy by rolling through the dirt with and on top of Anthony. He’d wanted to spar and beat him, pin him to the ground and take him as a beautiful trophy and have Anthony equally want to be taken too.

Loki had _wanted_ and so he had rarely allowed himself to share such moments with the other.

Yet Anthony was before him, inches away, _stripping_ and they were alone in a hidden clearing.

Loki felt his breath catch as Anthony peeled off his tunic and he had to avert his eyes, staring at the ground and forcing himself to keep his breathing even. He clenched the fist that was away from Anthony, centring himself before releasing it. 

They were friends; he was more than his body’s (his _heart’s_ ) reaction.

“Are you alright, Loki?” Anthony asked him and his traitorous body glanced back at the other man. He kept his gaze on his friend’s face through nothing but will. Anthony had his eyebrows raised. “You are clearly as hot as I am. Come swim with me.”

“It is hardly sanitary,” Loki forced out, the words heavy on his tongue and weak to his own mind.

Anthony just rolled his eyes. “I have seen you involve yourself in far worse than _this_.” 

He bent and took off his boots, Anthony’s spine and the back of his head so close and making Loki yearn to press his mouth against it. Anthony drew back up and Loki blinked the fantasy from his mind. 

“I know you are used to your _private bathing areas_ ,” Anthony told him, the words dripping with amusement and tease. “But I promise not to speak of any blemishes I might see.”

 _May I have that in a blood oath?_ His mind whispered desperately, already feeling his stomach sink with dread at Anthony seeing one specific part of his anatomy, and the reaction it would likely have at seeing the other Aesir naked before him.

Loki just closed his eyes on the inevitable and began to pull off his clothing. He knew that to refuse to bath with Anthony would only make the other man curious. He knew that to _admit_ why he hesitated would doom their friendship. He had spent centuries taking great care not to reveal himself. He would be under the water, he had _magic_ ; surely it would be enough?

The rest of their disrobing was spent in silence. When Anthony was finished he made his way directly into the water and Loki kept his eyes focused elsewhere. He was beyond relieved to find that studiously keeping his thoughts on other things kept his body from reacting to Anthony’s presence.

He breathed a soft sigh of relief when he slipped under the water and was hidden. He finally looked at Anthony only to intensely wish he _hadn’t_. Anthony had dropped under the water and his hair was wet but he was smiling. He’d shaken his head and the strands now stuck up at different angles. The depth of the pool also meant that they were visible from the stomach up. He was _dripping_ with water and Loki wanted to lick, kiss and mouth every part of him, but more than that, Loki just wanted to cup his jaw and hold him close, to kiss him like a lover.

He wanted to press Anthony up against the shore and hold him, to taste his laugh and stare into his eyes. He wanted Anthony to have taken him away from the palace so that he could have Loki all to himself. Loki wanted to curl around him on a fur rug and stare up at the stars as they whispered their love to one another.

Loki so desperately loved and wanted him in that moment that he couldn’t have hidden that desire if he tried.

And Anthony had seen it.

For the first time in all their centuries together, Anthony picked exactly the wrong time to catch Loki’s gaze and see what lurked inside.

The humour bled from his expression and shock replaced it. “You...”

It was a rush of pure panic that led Loki to do what he did. He took the two steps closer that he needed to reach Anthony and cup his cheek and capture his mouth. 

One kiss; one completely unplanned, irreversible and _idiotic_ kiss that made every part of Loki tingle with physical and emotional attraction.

It was soft and nothing more than mouths pressed together. When Loki pulled back, he felt each slow disconnection of their lips and he opened his eyes even as he swallowed thickly and let Anthony go. 

“You are unfathomably gorgeous,” Loki whispered roughly, feeling each word pull at his heart, feeling each second of the confession wrap tension and pain around his chest. “You might not be inclined this way but I _am_.” He knew it was a mistake, he knew it was a disaster but... “Whether you would ever wish to share this with me or not, it will always be something that I want from you, Anthony.”

Anthony was quiet for a long moment, staring at Loki like the idea Loki was attracted to him had never once entered his mind. “You want to bed me?”

His voice was full of incredulity and Loki so badly wanted to avoid the full truth, to kept with something as simple as lust but he... he couldn’t _bear_ to lie to Anthony when knowing what he did now, it wouldn’t be long before Anthony realised more.

“I have always found you attractive,” he answered carefully.

Smart and brilliant Anthony caught onto his wording and he swallowed but didn’t move away, he didn’t attempt to _leave_. He didn't attempt to harm him for the kiss either. (But Loki had never feared that Anthony would be violent at least, his casual if quiet acceptance of Loki’s inclinations had always shown him that.)

“But you feel more for me than that,” Anthony softly guessed.

He couldn't deny it.

“I feel more for you than that,” Loki confirmed, feeling the words scrap painfully across his heart as they were let free.

It was enough to admit feelings to him, Loki didn’t need to admit love; all consuming, unbreakable, _I would do anything for you_ \- love.

Anthony licked his lips and his eyes dropped away, not in discomfort but in thought, in _confusion_ , but Loki’s eyes were trapped on Anthony’s mouth and on the way he was biting his lip, the lip that Loki had _kissed_.

He found himself moving, the water rippling and making Anthony’s head snap up. Loki hesitated, not even sure what he was doing, not even sure what he was _daring_. But he brought his hand out of the water and very slowly brought it up to Anthony’s neck.

The other man didn’t push him away, didn’t recoil, he just watched Loki, looking puzzled and uncertain as Loki leaned in. He gave him every chance to pull back, every chance to say _no_ , but when nothing was forthcoming; Loki closed the distance and kissed Anthony again.

It was much the same as before, lips held together without any movement, but something desperate and longing was bubbling in Loki’s chest and he found himself pressing closer, moving his mouth against Anthony’s and hoping, _begging_ for Anthony to kiss him back.

Anthony wasn’t tense in his arms, just still, but slowly after a few moments he felt a hesitant response against his mouth. A small sound broke free from Loki at feeling it, his eyes squeezing tighter together as he continued the embrace.

It was slow, but Anthony soon started to kiss him with more confidence. The touches didn’t get harder and Loki’s hand never slipped further than Anthony’s neck, but Anthony’s own hands came to his hips and he tilted further into Loki’s mouth.

The kisses were languid, broken up for soft breathes before Loki would tentatively move in close again and Anthony would let him. When he finally dared to draw his tongue out to swipe across Anthony’s mouth, he was shocked to find, after a brief pause, Anthony let him in.

He couldn’t hold back his small moan when their tongues touched and before he could stop himself his free hand found Anthony’s hip and slid up his side. Anthony startled only slightly, but the embrace didn’t break and Loki couldn’t _stop_.

Loki didn’t move below Anthony’s stomach, nor did he allow himself to find Anthony’s nipples, he just mapped the muscles of his chest and arms and brushed his tongue along Anthony’s, feeling his heart fill his chest with the sweetest ache and the brightest happiness.

Unfortunately though, it did have to end.

Loki could feel his arousal growing thick and hard, he could fill the need for _more_ building in his bones, reaching the point where it would be difficult and painful to stop. He wouldn’t - _couldn’t_ do that to Anthony so with one final precious kiss, Loki pulled himself away.

He didn’t let go of Anthony, he wasn’t even sure he _could_. He kept one hand on his friend’s neck and the other around his hip as he opened his eyes.

Anthony’s were still closed and Loki took a moment to just look at the other’s face. His hand slid up Anthony’s neck and he cupped his cheek, stroking his thumb over Anthony’s jaw. It made the other man open his eyes. They were slightly dilated and Loki was filled with sudden, fierce _hope_ at the idea that Anthony had reacted to the kiss.

 _I love you_ , Loki thought, only just managing to keep the words in, knowing in his heart that saying them right now would be everything Anthony wouldn’t want to hear. It was too soon and everything was far too hesitant already. Loki didn’t want to shatter whatever curiosity or affection Anthony had that found them touching like this.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Loki swallowing and feeling nervous of what was to come.

Anthony’s eyes fell to his chest, to the water and where his hands were still hidden and pressed against Loki’s hips. When he brought his gaze back up again, his eyes were filled with his natural interest in all things new.

“That was...” he trailed off, frowning a little.

Loki stiffened, preparing himself. “Do not spare my feelings, Anthony. Tell me the truth.”

Anthony glared at him a little bit, his automatic reaction whenever Loki was too pessimistic for his tastes. “As you wish,” Anthony told him seriously and Loki took in a breath- “I enjoyed kissing you.”

-and didn’t expect that. 

His hands spasmed slightly against Anthony before he sought further clarification. “How much did you enjoy it?”

The smirk he was so familiar with curled over his friend’s mouth. “Not as much as I believe _you_ have, my Prince.” Loki couldn’t stop the way his skin heated up. It only made Anthony laugh and lightly pat his hip. “Now that I am aware, I do not plan to _remain_ oblivious to your affections.” His eyes twinkled. “Or desires.” Some of the humour slowly slipped free from his expression. “I enjoyed kissing _you_ ; my friend and my Prince, but at this point, I don’t know more.”

“I am your first man,” Loki didn’t need the clarification, he’d always known, but he requested it anyway.

Anthony still nodded slowly and confirmed it, “Yes. It is also _you_ and...” he trailed off while his hand slowly rose; sliding up Loki’s chest and making him shiver. Anthony stopped with his palm pressed over Loki’s heart. Their eyes held as Anthony told him. “And I have loved you as my friend for many decades, perhaps I can come to love you the way you love me too.”

Loki couldn’t help his flinch. “I don’t-”

“I know you, Loki,” Anthony interrupted, firm and gentle. “I know there is nothing wrong in these relations, and I know that you would never hurt me.”

Loki could only stare, having expected nothing so hopeful in even his most realistic fantasies (he’d had many happy ones, many of them together and ruling Asgard, but he knew the truth and knew the lie. He had impossible but beautiful illusions for a reason).

“You would choose this with me?” Loki wondered; disbelief in his voice even as his hand gripped Anthony tighter.

Anthony just smiled at him, not as wide as before but no less affectionate and pleased, “My dear Loki, I have always been choosing you over these many centuries.”

Loki started to protest, to tell him; _not in the same way_ \- but Anthony moved before he could speak, and did the one thing that could silence Loki; that could wipe away his thoughts and concerns and melt him on the spot.

Anthony Howardson, the man he’d been in love with for too many decades to count, leant up and kissed Loki softly.

In response to such a gift, Loki could only ever surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I worried you, but this fic was always going to end happily :) I just love me some Loki pining, especially Loki pining for Asgardian Tony. *happysigh*


End file.
